


Nurse You Back to Health

by ilithiyarys



Series: Partners [5]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 30 minutes or less - Freeform, F/M, Tumblr, Upstead, prompts, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/pseuds/ilithiyarys
Summary: Hailey falls  sick and Jay makes sure she's taken care of.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Partners [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766698
Kudos: 31





	Nurse You Back to Health

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: drunk and/or sick hailey where jay has to take care of her and very fluffy

She heard three knocks on the door, but couldn’t bring herself to get up off the couch. She’d felt like absolute crap for the last twenty-four hours and barely had the strength to get up to go to the bathroom - whoever was at the door would just have to come back when she felt better. _“Hailey? It’s me,”_

_Oh shit._

She wasn’t expecting her partner to show up today.

Well, she also didn’t have her phone on her the entire day, so he might have texted or called her. He wasn’t one to show up unannounced.

_“I uh, I tried texting you and calling you, but you weren’t picking up. I came by to make sure you were okay. I also brought some food, medicine, and some tea,”_

He was so kind to her. She didn’t deserve a friend like him.

Mustering up every ounce of strength that she had in her body, she lifted herself off the couch and slowly trudged to the door.

Jay was about to leave everything on the porch in front of her door before he heard the chain unlock.

“Sorry,” she apologized, keeping the door half-closed.

“Hailey, don’t apologize. You’re not doing well,” he sadly smiled. He hated seeing her like this. “Can I come in?”

“I don’t think you should, I don’t want you to get sick,”

“Hailey, I think I’ll be okay. Plus, you need help right now, you can barely stand. Here, let me help you get back to the couch,” he said, supporting her from behind, holding her. He led them both to her living room, helping her get on the couch. He placed a blanket around her shoulders, moving swiftly to set up the living room for her to be able to eat the food he’d brought.

“I brought you some soup, if you’re hungry,” He offered.

The blonde smiled. “I actually am, this is perfect,”

Jay nodded. “I’m glad, I heard you weren’t eating much. I was getting worried about you,”

Hailey gently shook her head. “You don’t have to worry about me, I’ll be okay soon,” 

The brunette smiled. “I know. I guess this is more for me, I just wanted to see you,”

He realized how he was sounding. He didn’t want to admit that he liked her just yet - he also wanted to make sure she wasn’t hopped up on cold meds. He quickly continued. “... You know, because it’s so boring at the office without you,”

_Nice save, dummy,_ he berated himself.

“Ruzek is great, he’s just not... You, I guess,” he laughed. She joined him. “Well, I’m glad he’s got your back while I’m out,”

“I’ll be patiently waiting for you to come back,” he admitted.

“Good,” she smiled. “You know, you don’t have to stay,”

“You’re right. But I’m not leaving until you finish your food, take your meds, and have some tea,”

Hailey playfully rolled her eyes. “Jay Halstead. Stubborn as ever,”

“Hey, If I have to nurse you back to health to make sure you’re one-hundred percent faster, then I will,” he grinned.

“You’re an idiot,” Hailey laughed.

“See, it’s already working. You seem to be getting better, I’m a healer!” Jay exclaimed. He loved seeing her smile. 

And he took care of her until she felt better.


End file.
